yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
MCV Bus and Coach
MCV Bus and Coach is an Egyptian manufacturer of bus bodies founded in 2002 when Manufacturing Commercial Vehicles purchased some of the design rights of defunct English bus builder Marshall Bus. History MCV's first deliveries were five Capital bodies on Dennis Darts for English operator Warrington Borough Transport in early 2003. However TransBus subsequently decided not to make the Dart chassis available to other bodybuilders resulting in the superseding MCV Stirling appearing on the MAN 14.220 chassis. This was in turn succeeded by the MCV Evolution in 2005 that has appeared on a variety of chassis from Alexander Dennis, MAN, Mercedes-Benz, VDL and Volvo. MCV has also built double deck bodies with the DD102, DD103 and EvoSeti. The latter has been purchased in sizeable numbers by London operators Go-Ahead London, Golden Tours and Tower Transit. Current models *MCV EvoSeti (2015–present) Former models *MCV Capital (2003) *MCV Stirling (2003-2005) *MCV Ego (2006-2007) MCV DD103 The MCV DD103 is a low-floor double-decker bus body built by MCV Bus and Coach built on the Volvo B9TL chassis. Most of them are built as open top variants instead of closed top buses. The MCV DD103 was launched in May 2011. One was trialled in London by Docklands Buses and Gwendolyn United. Golden Tours of London ordered nine in 2012, with six being open-top variants. A further 11 were delivered in 2014, all but one being open-top variants. Others are operated by Wessex Bus. MCV Evolution The MCV Evolution (stylised as eVolution) is a single-decker bus bodywork built by Manufacturing Commercial Vehicles. It was unveiled in late 2004. This body is based on the frame of the Stirling but has been drastically restyled, incorporating a new roof-dome (which is no longer peaked), and other new mouldings. It is offered on the MAN 12.220 (A76), 12.240 (A76), 14.220 (A66) and 14.240 (A66) however there were plans to body on an even shorter MAN chassis, the 10.220, which can be built as short as 8.5m long. From late 2005 it was offered on the Dennis Dart SLF since Alexander Dennis wants to offer their chassis with other bodies. Although Alexander Dennis has replaced the Dart with the new Enviro200 Dart it is still offered with the MCV bodywork. In October 2009, MCV and Arriva Bus and Coach unveiled the VDL SB180/MCV Evolution in Coach and Bus Live 2009. The MCV Evolution was also offered on larger single-decker buses, such as the Volvo B7RLE, MAN NL323F, and Mercedes-Benz OC500LE. MCV Evora The MCV Evora (stylised as eVoRa; internal designation: MCV C123) is a single-decker bus bodywork produced by Manufacturing Commercial Vehicles (MCV) since 2018, as the successor to the MCV Evolution 2 on heavyweight long-wheelbase bus chassis. The Evora is currently available on Volvo B8RLE and Volvo B5LH chassis. In terms of styling, the Evora shares many features with the MCV EvoSeti double-decker bus, particularly the styling of the front and rear panels. The 12.2-metre model on Volvo B8RLE chassis has a capacity for up to 46 seats, and 95 passengers including standing passengers. The Evora is also available on the shorter, 10.8-metre B8RLE chassis. Uno is the first customer for the Evora, ordering six for their Hertfordshire routes, including the 610, in early 2018. J. J. Kavanagh & Sons became the first operator of the Evora in Ireland, taking delivery of three examples in early 2018. In Singapore, the Land Transport Authority is due to bring in 50 B5LH buses for S$30 million with MCV Evora bodywork. These buses were marketed by Volvo as 7900 Hybrid buses and are expected to be rolled out gradually for service by the second half of 2018. References External links Category:Bus manufacturers Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Egypt Category:2002 establishments in Egypt Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom